World-tree
A world-tree '''is a type magical plant created by the Pantheon during the Ordering of Creation in the ''Aeon of the Champion ''story series. About Numerous worlds were discovered by the gods during their cosmic journeys, particularly Nolguran, who was revealing new planets by the day. As they were so many in number, Al'Nilam and Enezil designed a method of holding all the worlds together in a single realm, known as a '''world-tree. Each world tree would hold a different amount of planets, and by coalescing the natural magics of each worlds into its root, the tree would stabilise the Creation and keep it together. Different world-trees with various names were created, including Yggdrasil, the world-tree that houses Middle-Earth, the homeworld on which the Aeon of the Champion ''story series takes place. Both Elysium and Tartarus are not housed in world-trees because they are too encompassing, and also because they do not exist on a ''material plane; instead, they exist on a higher layer of Creation known as a spiritual plane. Since world-trees are eternal, there are two ways to bring them to an end - corruption, or destruction. World-trees are accessible via galactic arms, the point of intersection via which two galaxies/star systems collide with each other. These serve as 'motorways' in space due to changes in the space-time continuum along these boundaries, which allow a spacefarer to travel at warpspeed. Destruction of world-trees If a world-tree is destroyed, then the sheer force of the destructive impact is likely to cause the harmonised magics of the tree to burst into activity, causing them to explode and likely destroying the homeworlds inside, either by de-materialisation or collision. This act also tears holes in the fabric of Creation, making it possible for energies held in one dimension to seep into the other, resulting in inter-dimensional taint - ''a phenomenon the Pantheon worked very hard to avoid. Once a world-tree has been destroyed, it cannot be reborn; it leaves a permanent scar on the fabric of the Cosmos itself. World-trees can also be corrupted to make them grow into insidious, twisted forms known as dark trees, which can give birth to '''void planets'. This is considered a serious problem, one that Elysium continuously refused to acknowledge as their focus was on the Eternal Conflict. Named *'Yggdrassil '- central world-tree in the story series *'Nordrassil' *'Surdrassil' *'Oerdrassil' Trivia *The main world-tree in the AoC Universe is Yggdrasil, though others, including Nordrassil, Teldrassil and Surdrassil, exist. *Asmodee created a fake world-tree, then corrupted it, in order to scare people. **It is easily to tell that his was fake, because it isn't made out of cosmic ash. *If a world-tree is damaged, magic can be used to repair it. **Usually the Pantheon did this, because world-trees are otherwise imperceptible. *World-trees have only been found on the Plane of Existence. Arda, Veyra, Primus (Elemental Plane) and Purgatory have not been found to contain any, possibly because they exist outside of the physical realm. *The Dark Cosmics wish to corrupt the world-trees of the Carnal Plane - one day. Category:Aeon of the Champion articles Category:Aeon of the Champion locations Category:Magical items Category:Plants Category:Wild plants